


The "Take Your Heart" Turnabout

by AmberAngelle



Category: Persona 5, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: As well as spoilers for Akechi's Rank 8 Confidant, Crack, Crack Crossover, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, also November spoilers for p5, i know the metaverse does not work like this, just let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberAngelle/pseuds/AmberAngelle
Summary: The one in which Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, calls Morgana, Talking Cat, to the stand.Sae Nijima, Prosecutor, wishes she hadn't come into work today.And Goro Akechi, Ace Detective, just can’t help but start an argument with his crush/rival.Poor, naive Phoenix just wanted to solve a murder.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, implied
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Quality Persona Fics





	The "Take Your Heart" Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> For my wonderful, amazing boyfriend who encourages me to blab about Akechi for hours on end.
> 
> This one's for you, love ♥

Phoenix Wright has had many strange days in his life. Some days, you run over a burning bridge. Some days, you defend an orca. And some days are a weird, somewhat mixture of those two things which result in… this.

  
  


“Mr. Wright, you are aware that the witness that you’ve just called to the stand is… a cat?” The judge asked. The judge had this look on his face, like he knew this could be going nowhere good, and once again was considering why he had yet to retire. 

“I am NOT a cat!” The cat squeaked, indignant. The small black-and-white feline had perched himself upon a stack of boxes, provided by the court bailiff, and placed his little white paws on the top of the stand very cutely. 

Phoenix sweatdropped.

“Your honor, though this witness before you may appear as a cat, I have the evidence to prove that he is, in fact, human!” Phoenix declared, pointing dramatically.

Silence reigned over the courtroom. A cell phone buzzed. Crickets played a tiny tune on the world’s smallest violin.

“Mr. Wright,” Sae Nijima began, with all the bottled-up stress of shaken soda, “I don’t know what kind of ‘trials’ you are used to, but in my court-”

“He’s right!” A voice from the gallery called out, interrupting the gray-haired prosecutor. A young man with scruffy black hair crawled out of the crowd, and jumped over the ledge, landing himself beside Phoenix at the defense bench. The large glasses he wore gave him an overall unassuming look, but the way he held himself gave away a bit of a rebellious nature.

“Uhh… yeah. I am Wright.” Phoenix said. “But who are you and why are you in my bench?”

The young man did not answer, just looked intently at the cat on the stand. “You can hear him, right?” He asked. Unfortunately, Phoenix had to nod yes. Since he had ran into that cat yesterday at the crime scene, he had been quickly made aware of the unique situation. This cat, who kept insisting he is not a cat by the way, could  _ talk. _ And claimed he was human. And also  _ witnessed the murder. _ And Phoenix, and  _ apparently _ this kid, were the only ones who could understand him. Great.

“Wait… you’re…” Sae said, looking at the young man next to him. She knew this kid??? Said kid merely cocked his head, looking innocent as can be. Sae pursed her lips, before merely sighing, apparently deciding not to pursue that line of thought, leaving Phoenix still in the dark.

“Alright, enough of that.” The judge said. “Mr. Wright, in all the years I have known you I have found you to be a most capable lawyer. So, in honor of that, please present your... evidence about this witness so we may hopefully gain some testimony that amounts to more than ’Meow’.”

“Yes, your honor!” Phoenix replied. He looked to the boy next to him. If this kid could understand that cat, then maybe he knew a way to make everyone understand him.

The young man had pulled out his phone and was looking around the room, like a kid about to steal the last cookie out of the cookie jar. On his phone, he had some sort of app pulled up. (That’s what they're called, right? Apps? He would have to ask Trucy later.)

It was red, with some sort of eye symbol in the middle.

“With this,” The boy started, “we might be able to have everyone hear Morgana.”

“With… that?”

He nodded. Okaaay. Somehow, things got even stranger.

With that, the boy moved his thumb to hover over the screen, about to press down on the weird icon. But then-

“Objection!”

A cry rang out from the opposite side of the gallery.

  
  


Another young man descended from the stands, however, he moved with more elegance and grace than the one beside him. This boy, who Phoenix thought belonged more so in a magazine than a courtroom, moved to stand beside Prosecutor Nijima. He had shoulder length brown hair that looked like it would be soft to the touch, a model's face, and eyes the color of molten caramel. Said eyes were narrowed to slits, as he glared at the boy standing next to Phoenix.

“You can’t be serious.” He said, his voice a soft, almost melodic thing which contrasted with the scrutinizing tone of his voice.

“I was, actually.” The boy next to him responded. He stood straighter now, with a glint in his eye and smile in his voice.

“Akechi-kun! What are you-” Sae started, looking incredulously at the young man next to her. The young man, apparently called Akechi, ignored her and continued glaring in their direction.

“Do you have  _ any _ idea the ramifications of what you are proposing?”

“What I  _ know _ is that Morgana knows things that the court needs to hear.”

“And this is your plan? Kurusu, if I did not know you better, I would say you are a fool. Despite that, this “plan” of yours is very foolish indeed!” Akechi exclaimed, slamming his hands down.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Phoenix could feel the presence of a certain blue-haired prosecutor, her glare searing into him in conjunction to the sting of a whip.

The young man next to him, who he finally learned was called Kurusu, did not seem cowed, however.

“There are some who call me a Fool,” He said, with an emphasis on the word  _ fool _ that Phoenix did not understand, “However, shouldn't we do all that is possible to aid in the pursuit of justice? I thought you would have no objections to something like that,  _ Detective _ .”

What. 

Phoenix looked over at the brown-haired teen, who apparently was a detective?!? The kid looked no older than 18, at best! However, despite his young age, his face right now held enough murderous intent to kill at everyone in the courtroom three times over. Luckily, all his ire was centered on Kurusu. He was glaring daggers at him, like he was imagining shooting the boy right in the face. 

Just what was the history between these two??? And, more importantly, what on earth were they talking about?!?

  
  


Phoenix could feel a headache starting to form.

“Look, whatever your method is, just do it. Please?” Phoenix begged. Kurusu did not acknowledge him, but kept his eyes on Akechi.

“Akechi, if we both do this, it should be strong enough to pull in everyone.” Kurusu said. Akechi’s eyes widened, and then his face shifted, like he was thinking about it. Not even a second later, however, a scowl returned to his face.

“Even if that were possible, it would be idiocy. You cannot possibly expect me to-” 

“Not expecting,” Kurusu interrupted, “Asking.”

Akechi narrowed his eyes. “Is this a deal?”

Kurusu chuckled. “Sure. And don’t worry, there is something in this for you. Something…. good.”

  
  


If the idea didn't scare Phoenix so much, he would say they were flirting.

...It almost reminded him of himself and Edgeworth.

  
  


Akechi seemed to shift then, and he smiled. “Very well then. It’s a deal.”

At that moment, both youths pulled out their phones and then-

The world seemed to shift.

The courtroom looked the same, yet something felt… off. And…

  
  


“Hey, can you hear me now?”

Morgana was talking. And everyone looked at him.

He was still… cat-like, but also very… not. He stood up on two legs, and wore a scarf and a utility belt of some kind.

  
  


“Oh, my word!” The Judge exclaimed.

“Akechi-kun? What... is this?” Prosecutor Nijima asked, her eyes blown wide.

Akechi looked pissed off, but also… almost impressed? “I can’t believe that worked.”

“I told you, Detective. Have a little more faith in me.” Kurusu said, extending a hand towards the other boy. “Now, it’s time for me to uphold my end of the deal.”

Akechi glanced down at his hand, and then back up at his face. Then, he moved into the courtroom floor, and Kurusu met him in the middle. Phoenix had the sinking feeling the two of them forgot that the rest of them were even there.

“I would like to remind you of what I told you before,” Akechi said, “I hate you.”

“I know.” Kurusu replied. And then the two were suddenly kissing. Right here, right now, in the middle of court.

Definitely not at all similar to certain fantasies Phoenix has indulged in, between himself and Edgeworth. Not at all. No one here had any decisive evidence to prove it, anyway.

“Why?!?” Morgana all but screeched. The Judge grew very pink and looked away. Nijima just looked very tired.

“Your Honor, may I request a 10-minute recess?” Phoenix asked, suddenly feeling very tired himself.

Take on the case, he said. It’ll be fun, he said.

He should have let Athena take this one.

  
  


However, the Judge, as well as Prosecutor Nijima had already left, apparently. Leaving Phoenix alone with one talking cat-thing and two violently frenching teenagers.

Yeah, it was just one of those days.


End file.
